


Supreme Commander Thor Explains It All

by secondalto



Series: J/D genderswap [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodyswap, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All ends well when our favorite Asgard shows up, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Commander Thor Explains It All

**Author's Note:**

> Last in the series that contains Oops, Being a Woman and Fixed? Written for [](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/profile)[**theemdash**](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/)  who needed cheering up and asked for the boys being silly. Not quite that, but damn close enough I think. Crack, crack and a teensy bit of angst.

“So you’re telling me I’m stuck in Daniel’s body?” Jack shouted, practically flailing around Sam’s lab.

“Do you mind?” Daniel said. “That’s still my body. I’d like it back undamaged if possible.”

“There is one thing that you can take comfort in, O’Neill,” Teal’c said.

“What’s that?”

“You are no longer a woman.”

“No, but I am,” Daniel injected, “And frankly I’d rather not be. What’s the news, Sam?”

“Not good. I really have no idea how to fix this. It could take hours, days or maybe longer.”

“LONGER?” Jack shouted. “I am appreciating the fact that Daniel’s body doesn’t have the aches and pains, but I’m kinda fond of my body, Carter, even if it’s in female form right now. You can have all the scientists you need just as long as it gets me back into me and back to the XY formation I’ve grown attached to.”

General Hammond cleared his throat.

“As long as it’s okay with you sir.”

“I approve, Colonel. Get on this right away, I can’t afford to have my best team sidelined for that long. All science staff not working on priority one missions will be assigned to help Colonel Carter. Dismissed.”

Jack was about to start in on Daniel for messing up Carter’s work when the team was surrounded by a familiar white light. Next thing he knew, SG-1 was aboard an Asgard vessel.

“I don’t remember calling for outside help,” Jack said.

“I did, sir,” Sam replied. “Right after we returned from the original mission. I thought that they might know where the device came from and how to reverse its effects.”

Another flash of light deposited a friendly gray form in front of them.

“Thor! Hey ol’ buddy, nice to see you. Tell me you can fix all this,” Jack said.

“Doctor Jackson, it is highly unusual for you to address me in such a way. Is this part of the problem that Colonel Carter communicated about?”

“Nope. It’s me, Thor. Colonel O’Neill. Just trapped in Daniel’s body.”

“And I’m in Jack’s. It’s this device….”

Thor raised a thin finger, stalling further discussion.

“I am familiar with this device. It was a Furling invention. It was hoped that it might deter Goa’uld incursions into neutral territories. I am unsure as to why this one was left behind when the Furlings left this galaxy.”

“But can you fix it?”

“I can. I will need Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson to stay for a brief exam before I perform the exchange. I thank you for the call, Colonel Carter. You will find that I have removed the device from your facility. It will no longer cause any problems.”

“Thanks, Thor.”

“You are quite welcome, Colonel Carter.”

He moved to a console and pressed a button, sending her and Teal’c back to Earth. He motioned for Jack and Daniel to follow him. They looked at each other, shrugged and went. He led them to a smaller chamber that seemed empty.

“I thought you said there was going to be an exam,” Daniel said.

“There is, Doctor Jackson. This room is a scanning room, step inside and you will be scanned from all sides.”

“Cool,” Jack said. “Me first.”

He stepped inside and there was a small hum from the room, a few colored lights and then quiet again. Thor motioned for Daniel to step in. The routine was repeated and Daniel stepped back out. Thor looked over a readout on the outside wall.

“Well, can we get fixed or what?” Jack asked.

“There is one small problem, O’Neill.”

“What?!?”

“There seems to be a small parasite of some kind in your body,”

He touched the screen and brought up an image. Daniel stared.

“Um, Thor, that’s not a parasite.”

“It is not?”

“No, it’s...uh, it’s an embryo.”

“You knocked me up!” Jack screamed.

Thor tilted his head for a moment. “That is the beginning of a human life?”

“Yes. Surely the Asgard reproduced in this way once.”

“You knocked me up.”

“It has been many millennia since we did, Doctor Jackson. Do you wish to keep this…embryo?”

“That’s really not my call, its Jack’s body after all.”

“One night. Okay, a night and a morning. And you somehow manage to get me pregnant.”

“Can you give us a minute, Thor?”

“Yes, just press this panel here,” he showed Daniel the panel, “when you are ready to proceed and I will return. Please do not take long, I must return my ship to our home world.”

Thor walked out, leaving Daniel alone with Jack. He walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“You have to decide, Jack. If you keep it, that means staying a woman for another nine months. Or even possibly staying in my body. Who knows what another switch might do.”

Jack pushed back a little, looking into Daniel’s eyes. “No, we…I...just no. We let Thor do his thing. Get rid of it, switch us back and make me a man again.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Danny. We can talk about it later.”

“Okay, I’m getting, Thor back in here.”

He let Jack go, walked over and pressed the panel. The rest went by in a blur. Everything was painless and quick. Daniel was back in his own body, hugging a very male Jack and being beamed back to the SGC, right into Hammonds’ office, before he could really process everything.

“Welcome back, Colonel, Doctor Jackson. I assume that Thor was able to undo whatever it was that you did?” Hammond asked, looking up from his paperwork, unphased.

“Right as rain, sir and ready to return to duty,” Jack said.

“Good, take the rest of the weekend off and report back Monday morning for your next mission briefing.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Yes, thank you, General,” Daniel said,

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, son,” Hammond laughed.

“No worries there, sir. Have a good weekend.”

The General saluted and returned his attention to his paperwork, half listening to the two as they left his office.

“I still can’t believe you got me pregnant.”

“Jack!”

Hammond shook his head with a smile, glad that he could claim selective hearing.


End file.
